


Messing With The Alpha

by TheBeastIsBack



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Penis, Jealousy, Mates, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastIsBack/pseuds/TheBeastIsBack
Summary: Alex mess with her Alpha that got her in a lot trouble.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Messing With The Alpha

Alexandra Cabot, Amanda Rollins, Fin Tutuola, Nick Amaro are at the club waiting for Olivia Benson to arrive so they can get this plan, Alex thought of, started. This is going to be risky because everyone, all the female alpha's, know what Olivia is capable of she is stronger than any any type of alpha she is actually the main alpha of the female's alpha's. She will kill anyone if they mess with her omega. Look at her, think of her, or touch her any type of way your head will be coming of your shoulders. Alex and Amanda are waiting at the bar for for Fin's signal to let them know that the alpha has arrived.

People won't consider putting this plan into action it wouldn't be safe, especially if your plan involves another alpha. But Alex want Olivia to take her anger out on her, she loves how Olivia how the alpha leaves marks and bruises on her body showing that they had a rough night, even day. They last very long when it comes to Olivia anger. Alex doesn't hate their sex life sh love every single part of it. She loves how every time she is tired Olivia make sure that she is okay and have water i her system when she gets dehydrated. When she's in the middle of an orgasm The older women slows her thrusting and wait until she gets an okay from Alex. But when Olivia get's mad her inner alpha is mad as well, from how her omega disobey her orders or she doe something the alpha doesn't like. Olivia isn't fucking Alex. The alpha is fucking her omega. Alex thughts went straight when her anger took over.

_'What the fuck is going on?'_

_Alex let go of her former partner for the SVU cases and looked at her mate._

_'Liv? What are you doing here?' She asked curious and confused on why she is here. Olivia didn't answer or took her eye of the male alpha. Killing him with her eyes, a growl raising in her chest._

_'Umm *clears throat* i'm just going to--go.' He said rushing away, knowing that she is the leader of the female alphas, and much stronger than him. Alex stood infront of Olivia bowing her head down submitting to her wrongs._

_'why was he touching you?' she said growling looking at the top of Alex's head._

_'We had a tough case today Liv. I was just comforting him.' Still not making eye contact without her permission. All this energy of Olivia domination showing out in public is really turning her on. so, 'He had a mental break down he's my partner.......it's not like I asked him to fuck me.' Danger. Is the only thing she thought of when Olivia let out a load growl and wrapped her hand around Alex's neck and pulled her close, making her look in her eyes._

_'Rule number one, never talk twice. Rule number two, don't ever say that ever again. Understood? I don't care what was going on. I don't like someone else touching you. Putting their scent on you.' Her growls was loud that made everyone in the office to stop what they were doing and look at the couple. Olivia let out a territorial growl and a warning growl scaring everyone and mind their business and carry on._

_'We are going home. Now. I will call you boss when i'm done with you.'_

Alex's thoughts was interrupted when Fin was signaling that she was her.'show time' she couldn't even get to the good part where she was fucked into unconscious, but she was still being fucked when she wasn't up. Alex and Amanda gotten into character. Nick, Fin, and Olivia is walking towards the bar.

"Hey babe." Olivia said leaning in to kiss her omega, but Alex stopped her. Confused she looked at her worried.

"Olivia i'm mad at you." She said sounded angry at her.

"What did I do?" Still confused by why her omega is mad at her.

"Liv you can't just go to my job and yell at my boss. You don't work with her I do. Your lucky your head of alpha's because she could of suspended me. Or even worse fired me."

"Lex-" she began

"Don't 'Lex' me." She go up walked behind Amanda and wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing her font towards Amanda back."Maybe Amanda would be better than you Liv." She said. Olivia growled very load it can be heard threw out the club.

"Alex." It was a warning. Alex stepped aside from Amanda. Knowing what Amanda will say next will trigger the alpha.

"Maybe she's right Liv. I am Be-" Before she can finish her sentence Olivia tackle her to the ground and stared to chock Amanda. "Liv!" Fin and Nick said. it was difficult to take her off of Amanda but finally manage to pick her up. Amanda was coughing gasping for air for air. Fin grabbed her from the back lift her up and walked towards the door.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ROLLINS!!" She screamed

After a few, everyone went back to what they was doing, Alex and Rollins sat down on a stool and order a drink. 

"I'm never doing anything like that again. She almost killed me." Amanda said after a sip from her drink. Still rubbing her hands over her neck.

"Well you volunteer to do it. And don't worry she wouldn't try it again........Maybe." She said laughing when Amanda almost choked on her drink. Now she waits for Nick text telling her Liv was home.

////////

Alex walked in her home and seen everything was dark,but her and Olivia's room. She doesn't know what to do from here, she knows what is waiting for her in the oom. She steps forward slowly. She reached the kitchen counter places her purse on it, and walked again. When she reached it, there was no one in the room. She was going to turn around when suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and lips on her neck. She heard the door close and locked.

"I'm going to show you who you belong to." Olivia said. Alex didn't even had time to say anything until Liv walked around her and sat on the bed patting her lap, gesturing Alex to lay across her lap. Alex slowly laid over Liv's lap. Alex was wearing a pencil skirt so it would be easy to lift up her skirt. She lifted the edge of Alex's skirt and exposed her black lace panties, they barely covered the swell of the omega ass. Olivia's cock twitch inside of the inside of the confines of her pants from the sight. "10 swats understand." Alex nodded and bit her lip. She loves when Olivia spanks her. She loves how her 'daddy' comes out to play.

_SWAT_

Alex cried out with surprise, but not by pain but with pleasure. They start of normal than get much harder, hurt some more. Alex lifted up her ass a little higher and hold her breath waiting for her daddy to finish punishing her. Several _Swats_ later, Alex's ass had her moaning even more, she doesn't want to come from this. Even through the swats Olivia had took of Alex's panties.

"Daddy I'll be good, Please! Fuck me!"

Olivia was greeted with a scent of Alex's pheromones, a scent of desire, and she smiled when she saw a glossy clear liquid that was running down Alex's leg. 

"Oh sweat heart, Daddy needs to teach you a lesson. I wouldn't be much of a daddy if i let my baby girl be doing bad thing, now would I?"

"Please, I want your cock in me please?" Alex whimpered.

"Get on your knees." she ordered.

Olivia Unbutton her pants and fished her cock out, with a sigh of relief once her thick cock was free at last. "suck" she commanded and Alex pussy quivered in anticipation.Alex brought both of her hands up to the rod and tightened her fingers around it, squeezing it pleasingly as she brought the tip to he mouth. She opened wide as she brought her face forward, eager to taste more of her Daddy's length. The warm wetness was divine, and the way Alex massaged with her tongue made Olivia's hips abruptly jerk upwards, like her cock instinctively ached to explore further into the depths of her omegas amazing mouth.

A low purr rumbling up from her the blondes throat it sent straight vibrations towards Liv's member, making her moan and bucked her hips up again. She wanted it to lst come down her omegas throat but she have other plans. "Stop." she commanded. Alex lift her mouth from her cock with a wet pop and looked up at her lover. Olivia pulled her up by her armpits and kissed her passionately. Alex straddled her thighs wrapping her arms around Olivia as the kissed passionately. 

"Please I need you so bad." Alex whined into the kiss. She pulled her skirt all the way to her hips and started grinning on her alpha. She could feel Olivia's bulge agaist her dripping pussy and started rocking her hips while they kiss.

Olivia reached down Alex's front and message her her sensitive bud giving friction to her. "You want my cock, don't you? Want daddy to fill you up?" Alex moaned wantonly and nodded her head effusively, moving her hips in circles, rubbing her hard clit on the tip of Olivia's dick. "please daddy! I only want your cock. Please fill me up." Olivia smirked knowing Alex will only beg for her like this, seeing how desperate her wife is, moaning and whining as she grinded on her like a bitch in heat. Olivia leaned in her wife's neck and licked the whole length of her neck, before sucking on her pulse point, making Alex grind harder on her." I love how you so fucking desperate for my cock, your always a cock slut." 

The dirty talk did nothing to help the ache in Alex's pussy. She wanted the cock in her, but she can't reach down because her daddy is in charge, she wants to come not be left. Olivia is teasing right now she can tell. "Dadddy, please! Please, stick you cock in me, baby. Please give it to me." she begged. " _Mine._ _"_ Loving how her mate submit to her. And the dominant pheromones radiating from Olivia only made it worse to her throbbing clit. Olivia reached down and grabbed her wet cock, from all the wetness from her mate, she pushed the tip against Alex hole and pushed hard, making Alex take every inch of her dick. Alex let out a loud scream, doesn't care who hears, knowing that Olivia likes it when she screams. Olivia flipped them over so Alex in on her back and she's on top of her and started ramming into her omegas tight hole, making it stretch to accommodate her shaft. 

Alex was in heaven. She could feel every inch of that monster cock. She loves it, the way he alpha was grabbing her waist possessively as she fucked her hard. Her alpha is owning her body leaving her sore and with evidence of her owning it all over her body. She gripped the sheets below her as Olivia slamming her cock into her, Making her clothed breast bounced with every thrust. Olivia moved one hand fro her waist and teared her shirt open so she can play with her breasts. She squeezed them and pinched the soft nipple threw her bra. Alex let out a whimper, clenching her pussy around her wife's cock.

"Oh fuck." Olivia groaned when she felt Alex clenching her walls around her."Do that again, Clench around daddy's big shaft."

She did what she was told. clenching every once in a while, while she still getting pounded by her wife. The room was filled with wet sounds of Olivia's dick hammering in her soaked cunt, and Alex whimpers, screaming, and moans."Aaaaaah!" Alex screamed, putting her arms around the Olivia's neck bring her down towards her own neck. "Oh yes daddy! Please give it to me. Give your knot and seed." She incentivised the Alpha and Olivia gave it to her. 

Olivia as going deeper inside of her Wife's silky hole. Alex walls hugged her cock so fucking good, sucking her in wanting her milk to pant her walls with white pant. Olivia licked p Alex's neck, , up towards her ear and sucked on her earlobe, making Alex tight her arms around her neck. "Tell me how bad you want daddy seed. Tell her how bad you want to feel it dropping from you sensitive ad swollen pussy and running down your leg. Tell me who you belong too." she said growling into Alex's ear.

Upon hearing those words coming from her mouth made her clench around that cock again."I want it to feel me up. I want to feel it i my womb, warming my insides. And I belong to you daddy. Only you. You own me, daddy." Olivia let out an approval growl and reached down and began rubbing Alex's neglected clit. Alex let out ye another scream as Olivia played with her hard, sensitive bud. "Fuck!" Olivia groaned filling her knot forming on the base of her cock. She rubbed Alex's clit harder wanting to make her wife cum before he did. "Come for me baby girl, Cum all over my cock." Alex reached her orgasm. She screamed in pleasure, clenching her pussy around Olivia's thick cock and shacking in her alpha's arms as Olivia hold her protectively, as she still thrust into her.

"Here is comes, my omega!" Olivia announced, holding her waist as she fucked her sensitive pussy until several spurts of hot seed feeling the blondes insides, and as her knot got tied up with her omega. They were both panting and shaking as Olivia hold her mate, bending down to bit her mate neck as Alex done the same to her neck. Her cock still spurting some drops of cum inside Alex's throbbing cunt. Alex and Olivia let go of each other neck and sothed it with their tongues. 

"I love you Olivia." Alex said looking into brown orbs.

"I love you too Alexandra. But don't make me do that again. I know it was a prank." This caught Alex attention. 'Cause the last time she checked she haven't told Olivia about this.

"Wha- How did you.....?"

"Nick told me on the way here." She said chuckling, to the face expression on her mates face. She bend down and kissed her, sliding her tongue inside her mouth. Swirling it around inside her hot mouth. It's going to take and hour for her knot to release and Alex is tired from the way she yawned when they pulled from the kiss.

"Go to sleep, baby. It will take another hour for my knot to release. I'll be right here." Olivia assured her. After an okay she closed her eyes and sleep took over her. When the knot was finally released, Olivia pulled out. she hold tight while she moved up the bed. She used one of her hand to carve a single word on Alex's right arm. She put the cover over both of them and she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 _'MINE'_ Was writin on her arm.


End file.
